


Атрибут

by OwlPhoebe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Intimacy, M/M, Marking, Sexual Tension, triskelion, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlPhoebe/pseuds/OwlPhoebe
Summary: Стайлза переполняет глубокое, темное желание.Дерек его понимает.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Permanent Fixture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520748) by [cinnamon_skull](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamon_skull/pseuds/cinnamon_skull). 



\- Успокойся, – говорит Стайлз. - я в порядке. Выглядит хуже, чем есть на самом деле.

Руки Дерека неподвижно лежат на бедрах парня. Он не касается украшенного темными синяками и кровоподтёками бока Стайлза. Здесь есть и порез, - уродливая рана, её края стянуты плотными стежками. Черные нитки туго натянуты и выглядят неестественно на его бледной коже.

\- Я ничего не говорил, - Дерек раздраженно сопит, уткнувшись лицом ему в живот.

Они лежат в постели Дерека. Стайлз привалился к изголовью кровати, а Хейл улёгся между его ног. Он осторожный со Стайлзом и ласковый. Неотрывно смотрит на парня в своих руках.

\- Ты очень громко хмуришься, - фыркает в ответ Стилински.

Стайлз сопротивляется настойчивому желанию, провести большим пальцем по морщинке в уголке поджатых губ оборотня. Вместо этого он слегка проводит ногтями по коже, оставляя пурпурно-красные отметины. Он знает, что это отвлечёт Дерека. Дерек спускается ниже, утыкаясь носом в бедро Стайлза.

Это небольшое смещение привлекает внимание Стилински к испещрённым чернилами плечам Дерека. Взгляд Стайлза цепляется за тройную спираль, что впилась в кожу бугрящихся мышцами плеч, и странное чувство расплывается у него в животе: тугое и горячее.

Это пугает - то, как много он думает об этом. Терзает изнутри бесконечным голодом. Едва уловимое шепчущее желание, что пульсирует в голове, но он никогда его не озвучит.

Он надеется, возможно, Дерек и так знает.

Если его и Дерека примитивные инстинкты резонируют на одном и том же отчаянном, приглушенном тоне, может на каком-то коллективном подсознании они соединяют их воедино, от натянутых нервов до самих костей. Это больно. А может, он просто проводит слишком много времени с Дереком?

Стилински прекрасно понимает, что никогда не спросит об этом у оборотня.  
Только не в голос.

Но, наверняка, Дерек может видеть это в его затаенных взглядах или слышит во внезапной стесненности дыхания. Вполне очевидно, может чуять это в его запахе. Стайлз полагает, от него сильно пахнет железом. Хотя….

На кровь не похоже. Больше напоминает последствия чего-то смертоносного.

Позволь мне оставить метку.

Трискель дразнит его, блестящий и темный, и такой постоянный.

Стилински думает, что если бы имел способности Дерека, мог бы зарычать на татуировку. Это не из-за того, что она существует... Больше из-за того, что она значит.  
Символ того, чего Стайлз и надеяться не может достичь, несмотря на все его потуги.

Остальная часть кожи Дерека лишена каких-либо других следов: никаких синяков или шрамов, которые давали бы видеть через призму тела всю суть этого человека.  
Его кожа - оружие без памяти, нет ничего нежного в её мягкой безупречности, и нет места для лени в напряженных умелых конечностях.

Но Дерек прекрасен, ведь все точенные грани его тела и бугрящиеся мышцы, отточенны с разрушительной целью. Осознание этого заставляет Стайлза гореть желанием опуститься на колени перед ним, или впиться зубами в плоть, да поглубже.

Прошло много времени, пока он осознал это.

Возможно, Дерек тоже понимает. Может даже больше, чем Стайлз.

Потому что Дерек говорит: "перестань", и льнет к нему, медленно целуя, руки осторожно кружат по его израненным бокам и спине, и останавливаются на шее.

Стайлз не может устоять, и вонзает ногти в трискель, желая выжечь себе путь в Дерека. Разворотить себе место в груди оборотня.  
Чтобы остаться там навечно.

Дерек медленно приподнимается на локтях и смотрит на Стайлза. Его глаза - настороженность и пылающая сумрачная темнота. Напряжённые. Непредсказуемые.

Стайлз хочет его встряхнуть, хочет наорать. Почему никто ему не сказал, что любовь ощущается так?!

\- Успокойся, - вновь повторяет Дерек, хрипло и ворчливо, - в свойственной ему манере, - как будто общаться словами ему невыносимо. - Это намного хуже, чем кажется.

Он делает паузу, проводит пальцем по губам Стайлза, заставляя замолчать. И продолжает:

\- Поверь мне.

Стайлз чувствует это, в глубине души. И улыбается в ответ.

**Author's Note:**

> Атрибут - неотъемлемое свойство объекта, без которого он не может ни существовать, ни мыслиться. Необходимый, постоянный признак, принадлежность.
> 
> Также опубликован здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5411718


End file.
